


Funny

by lizziepro



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon doesn't laugh at anything, except Lee Jaehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

If anyone found out, it'd be the end of Jung Taekwoon as he knew it.

No one was allowed to know.

It was a matter of life or death for Taekwoon, a very serious topic.

No one could ever know how absolutely hilarious he thought Lee Jaehwan was, and how much he adored him because of it.

Taekwoon was known by those around him as the man with the stone face, seldom faltering under pressure from Hakyeon to at least look like he was mildly enjoying playing with the others at any given time.

Even in the dorms, as in this very instance, he'd lie with limbs sprawled on the couch while the others played around him, his face stoic, garnering no reaction nor telling expression of his thoughts.

He wasn't going to fake a smile if he didn't think something was funny, he wasn't like that, and that set him apart.

Taekwoon prided himself on his ability to keep an expressionless look as Hakyeon poked at his cheeks and cooed in his ear about something dumb, like how their fans liked seeing them interact because they were the 'realest and most handsome' otp in VIXX. Or when Hyuk aegyoed something fierce, completely out of the blue, and it resulted in him looking like the toddler he really was at heart, while Hongbin would end up on the floor crying with laughter. Taekwoon remained on the couch, headphones tucked neatly into his ears to keep out the needless noise of his dongsaengs.

The same could not be said for the antics of Lee Jaehwan, though.

Jaehwan made his way over to Taekwoon with a smile, like he knew the secret. He knew what he was capable of, and he knew when to use it to his advantage too. He knew the fact that he could make his hyung laugh like this was one of the reasons Taekwoon loved him like he did, yet another secret Taekwoon kept from the others. Luckily, their shared room allowed enough privacy to keep this secret under wraps, the rest of the boys often too weary of making their hyung snap at entering his room while he was sleeping or trying to catch up on some much needed rest.

He wasn't really that scary, and Jaehwan knew it.

Jaehwan sat on the couch after lifting Taekwoon's legs up and placing them in his lap, figuring it best to not try and be too cute in front of the others for fear Taekwoon might all out piledrive him into the dorm floor. Jaehwan didn't need that to happen to him today. Nor ever really.

But, as expected, Taekwoon looked up at him and kicked him right in the thighs, realizing what was happening, as Jaehwan started tickling the bottoms of his feet.

Taekwoon felt the smile threatening to show on his face, amidst the flurry of flying limbs and his book falling off his chest as he sat bolt upright.

Jaehwan just smiled innocently at him.

_"I was checking to make sure you didn't have brain damage from being so hungry, Taekwoonie hyung. If your toes curl up, then you do, but yours curled down. So I think you're okay right now. We'll see how you are after our trip to the grocery store later. Hypergrocerymania is a real thing. We can't have you buying out all the store and leaving nothing for the other growing hyungs in Seoul, can we? They deserve snack cakes too."_

Taekwoon was already closing the door in a hurry as the last words left Jaehwan's mouth.

Hypergrocerymania?

What even?

Taekwoon chuckled as he laid now on his back on his bedding, unable to even begin to process the dumb of Lee Jaehwan in the other room, and yet it was probably the fact that he couldn't process it that made him laugh the most, out of sheer bewilderment, awe of his shamelessness, and adoration for his sincere efforts to always put a smile on others faces.

An hour or so later, Jaehwan had curled up next to a newly awakened Taekwoon, who had napped in the interim. Taekwoon rubbed his eyes a bit and jolted before realizing it was Jaehwan now curled into his side and not another member trying to cuddle with him against his will, aka one of Hakyeon's favorite pastimes.

Taekwoon slid an arm under Jaehwan's neck and looped it around his shoulders, rubbing them slightly as he relaxed once more.

He chuckled, feeling Jaehwan shift on his arm.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Jaehwan leant up and pressed a small kiss to Taekwoon's neck, right where his ear and jawline meet.

_"You."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Hypergrocerymania? Where do you even come up with this stuff, Jaehwan?"_

_"Does it matter? You think I'm funny, and that's what counts. I get to see you smile when no one else does, so if that means me coming up with concepts like 'hypergrocerymania', then I will do what I must."_

_"Why?"_

Jaehwan turned Taekwoon's face toward his, a soft touch placed on his cheek. Taekwoon swears he's never seen Jaehwan look more sincerely content with his life than when he's with him, especially in moments like these, the frenzy and obnoxiousness of his personality dulled to a minimum to meet Taekwoon on his level.

Jaehwan speaks softly, but Taekwoon hears every word of it.

_"...I like it best when you smile because of me."_

Taekwoon has little time to think before Jaehwan presses a soft kiss to his lips, lingering only a moment before pulling back and resting his head once more on Taekwoon's shoulder.

Love's a funny thing, and though Taekwoon isn't much for comedy, Lee Jaehwan is allowed to make him laugh any day.

 

 

 


End file.
